Of Dimensions and Stars
by nemeon
Summary: The worlds are coming to an end. Pokémon are desperately looking for people of other worlds that can destroy their fate. A 16-year-old girl was chosen as one of them. She wakes up as a pokémon, forgetting most of her memories as a human. She explores the world, while meeting new friends and enemies. There's one question she asked that no one will answer: Who is causing mayhem?
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my first fanfiction I'm posting here!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Game Freak or anything related to those. I made up the characters and plot, that's pretty much it.**

* * *

_ Have you ever wished for anything to happen? Did you just want to die of boredom? Want to find a way out of your class? Well, sometimes, you can regret what you wish for. No matter what you do, it'll have consequences. Did you ever want to take down a bully? The person will convince the teacher that it's you, not him, her or whatever they prefer. However, this is not the point. This is...a very, very strange story about my own experience of my wish._

_It's definitely something I would never forget._

"Hello, class!" the teacher had introduced cheerily. A happy teacher in a detention class only means bad things. "Now, can you tell me what you did to come here?" she questioned. I told her that I almost fought someone. The time went by faster than I expected it to after. However, detention was still boring. Fifteen minutes before the detention class was over, The kid next to me asked me a question. "Why do you wear an eye patch? It seems pretty stupid," he said. I should have told him that it was none of his business. However, I started to take it off, since it started to hurt for some reason. That never occurred, but I thought it was harmless. As I started to take it off, I heard an unrecognizable voice in my head. _"Don't do it, don't do it..."_ the voice chanted. I was confused, but I continued to proceed. The kid was getting really impatient and wanted me to hurry up. The voice chanted _"DON'T DO IT. DON'T DO IT, DEATH IS IN YOUR VERY HANDS,"_ a lot more harshly than before. I thought this was some sort of stupid thing to scare me, like in some fanfictions. I continued, until I finally took it off.

I revealed to the boy that I did not have a right eye, only a bloody, hollow hole. He seemed very disturbed by it and motioned me to put it back on. I was about to, but then a sharp pain took over the eyeless socket. I screamed for help, but it did not cease it. It was unbearable, and I fell to the floor. I remember hearing the voice of the person who I almost fought, Mimi, calling for help. Ms. Sally, the detention teacher, was screaming since she did not know what to do. The nurse had already left the building. I saw all three of them above me before I blacked out...

* * *

I felt myself awaken, and the pain had disappeared. However, when I had opened my eye, all I could see was pitch black. For some reason, I was in a bubble and had my eye patch, but my clothes were absent. Of course, I had nothing to be embarrassed about. There was no one there. "Uh...what's going on?" I asked myself. "Am I high or something?" Suddenly, a light glared from the middle of my chest. "H...lo..." I heard a voice whisper. I could make out the word "hello."

"My...name..ugh...is Jirachi," the voice groaned. I was getting bored just listening to their sleepy tone. "Today, you have been chosen for...something," Jirachi continued. Wow, what's the point of being here? I was literally "chosen" for no reason. "Why did you take me here?" I questioned angrily. The Jirachi put on an expression of guilt. "I'm sorry! I was instructed to do that, you'll have to find out later!" they said nervously. I was getting impatient. I wanted to tap my foot, but there was no ground, only the bubble I was trapped in. "Anyways, I'm supposed to conduct a survey," Jirachi stated, back in their usual attitude. "Question one. Are you familiar with dungeons?" he asked. I answered truthfully. He asked me twenty of them, all of which seemed generic. "Alright, here's the results," he spoke. "Okay, have fun~!," he yelled soon after. The only thing I could do is wait in curiosity while he slowly vanished.

A few minutes after Jirachi left, I felt strange. Something started to itch on two sides of my head. I touched the areas and gasped. There were ears. I was going to scream, but it was helpless. My lower back tickled, so I had assumed that the transformation continued. I spotted my nose becoming black and longer. All of a sudden, my body experienced an awful ache. I could sense something happening in places I don't want to describe, and I really didn't want to know. I felt myself become shorter, and I could barely stand on two feet. Finally, I developed paws on my "hands" and "feet" after the pain had ceased greatly. _"It's over..."_ I thought to myself, relieved. The bubble was moving, but I didn't notice until I saw buildings.

I assumed that I was passing a town because of the buildings and stuff. It seemed to be bustling with many creatures. They seemed familiar, but I forgot what they were called. The town was quite huge. It reminded me of New York City, but larger. The air, however, was a LOT more fresh. There was a fountain, a park and even some sort of giant well. The citizens of the area appeared peaceful and content with the place. Hopefully, it's just as relaxing if I ever go there.

The bubble made it through the town. It flew through a forest, full of thriving nature and bug-like creatures. There was a lot of food that was similar to fruits. I got a reassuring aura from it, saying it was safe. I decided to sit back and doze off, wondering where the bubble would take me. As I almost went to sleep, I noticed an enormous tree. I had a very bad feeling that the bubble would bump into it and pop. Unfortunately, I was rather high in the air, which would make the fall worse. As I got closer and closer to the tree, I braced for impact and my heart beat faster. "Goodbye, world," I murmured. This is the end for me. I heard the sound that was like a balloon popping. Before I knew it, I slowly lost my senses, and my world became white.


	2. Chapter 1: A Little Meeting

Author's note: I probably won't update as soon as this again until the weekend. Anyways, I'm going to try my best to continue this story instead of taking several years to do so. I have school, so that's going to get in the way. Sometimes, I get writer's block, which prevented me from at least getting three chapters done.  
I thought of this back in December, designed the characters at the end of January and started typing somewhere in February. I had writer's block and had trouble typing this out of my self-esteem.  
Now, no more about me, let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Game Freak or anything related to those. I only made up the characters and plot.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Somehow, I was alive and well in a forest-like environment. Naturally, I explored the area to find something. The sky was a pure blue, the plants seemed healthy, and the trees were dancing in the cool wind. It had a soothing aura that made me feel like everything would be okay. However, there were bubbles and no creatures here, which confused me. Usually, you would see bugs in a place like this, but that's not the case. I guessed that the nature here reproduced in a strange way. As I kept walking, I stepped on something...or someone.

"Zzz...five more minutes, mom..." a voice groaned. I looked down to see some weird looking creature. They had two...ears? Between them were three spike-like things. I assumed that it was some sort of green armour. The tail was green with an orange tip. Their feet were spiked as well. I would be afraid to get kicked by them. The front of the body wasn't as covered as the back. They had an orange nose and a pink scarf around their neck. I could also see tufts of hairs sticking out above their nose and on sides of little triangles near the armour, which gave me the impression that they were female. **(AN: I'm not good at describing things, so you probably just got a weird image. I apologise.)**

The creature slowly woke up with a whine. "Why did you wake me up, mom?" they said.

"Look, I'm not your mother. I just happened to step on you because you were just sitting there," I responded, looking impatient and rude. They quickly got up with a frightened expression. They tried to run away, but I caught up quite easily. I tackled them to the ground.

"W-what do you want from me?" they cried. I only wanted information.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked with an agitated tone. They looked at me with confusion.

"To be honest, I don't know," they replied. "I just wandered into the forest and ended up here." That didn't help me at all.

"So anyways, what are you?" I questioned, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm a Chespin, isn't that obvious?" they said, looking annoyed. I didn't know anything about this world, but that name sounded familiar. I do remember playing a game called _Pokémon X_, but that's really the only thing that came to mind.

"What am I?" I continued. They looked like they were going to laugh.

"You're a Fennekin! You don't know what you are?" they teased. In response, I stood up and punched them in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's just a reflex," I said sarcastically.

We decided to end the conversation there because it would only result in more conflict.

"But seriously," the Chespin started. "You don't know what you are?" I thought about it for a second. It hurt while trying to remember who I was, so I disregarded it.

"Well, I just know that my name is Jade," I answered. They had a curious face.

"So, you're a girl? So am I!" she said excitedly. "Finally, someone that I can associate with!" They looked happy with my gender. "It's hard to talk to people when you're surrounded by boys!" she continued. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Did she seriously forget that I punched her in the face? Oh well. I felt an itch on my right eye, but when I tried to scratch it, I could only detect something else.

"Oh, why do you wear an eye patch?" she asked. I was so distracted by everything else that I thought I still had my right eye.

"Erm...how do I say this...I only have one eye," I shortly explained. She didn't ask anything else.

I continued with my exploration of the environment. The Chespin was following me, which I found kind of creepy.

"Yo, why are you behind me?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"I want to explore with you!" she responded, looking a little nervous. The more people I have, the merrier.

"Okay," I plainly stated. She had a look of relief on her face. It was probably going to take long, since we were both lost. As we ventured through the place, I saw a little lake. Out of curiosity, I went up to it. "_Ah...so I'm a Fennekin..."_ I mumbled to myself, staring at my reflection. I recalled that a Fennekin looked like a fennec fox, but didn't have a tuft of hair at the top of their head, like me. I found it quite strange. _"_

_It should have covered my eye patch,"_ I thought to myself. A random thought came to my head about the girl.

"You haven't told me your name," I said to her, getting out of my daze.

"Oh yeah, my name is Alexis, sorry," she replied. I told her that she didn't need to apologise about that. We continued on, until we had hit a giant tree.

_"That looks like the tree I hit,"_ I whispered to myself. I decided to touch it, but something happened when I did. The tree started to glow with a magenta aura. **_"Would you like to return to Evergreen Meadow?"_** it asked, with a booming and deep voice. I answered with a yes. Before I knew it, we were in a space-like environment, spinning. I had closed my eyes due to the high speed. I felt myself touch the unfamiliar ground, almost falling. The dizziness didn't help all that much.

"Ugh...we're back," Alexis groaned. Back? I had no idea what kind of place this was.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to my house," she said, her energy recovering. My feet were like cotton, and I could barely move. I ended up vomiting on the grass because of the nausea from the ride here.

"Aw, gross!" she yelled.

"Look, I'm not familiar to that type of speed," I responded. "Shut the...I mean, be quiet or else someone will notice." I was getting embarrassed since I never puked like that.

"I understand," she said. We went on with our little journey.

* * *

AN: I fixed some things so that viewers can read the dialogue easier.


	3. Chapter 2: If I Only Knew Why

Author's Note: Hello. There's swearing in this chapter. Ooh, scary.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak or anything related to those. I only made up the characters and plot.**

* * *

Together, we trekked through Evergreen Meadow. Along the way, Alexis informed me about type matchups and all of that other stuff. The pokémon here were pretty weak, she claimed.

"Evergreen Meadow is a Mystery Dungeon," she started explaining. "A Mystery Dungeon is basically a form of a labyrinth. Whenever you go inside, you cannot go back unless you give up, have an Escape Orb, are defeated, or you complete the dungeon. If you give up or faint, you'll lose all of your money, half of your items and get kicked out." That sounded a little harsh.

"Dungeons have floors. For example, this one has 4. They can reach a maximum of 99, but you'll rarely see anything over 40 floors," she said. I wonder how boring that sounds.

"Every time you go in, it has a different layout, including items. A neat fact that I learned was that whenever you go to a dungeon, the only thing that doesn't change is the weather pattern. For example, if it's sunny on floor 10, it'll still be sunny on that floor if you go back." That's cool. So, if we know the weather pattern, we can prepare for enemies and moves that won't be effective.

"There are many secrets in Mystery Dungeons, so we'll have to find that out by ourselves," she finished. It was a lot of information to take in, but I remembered it all after a bit.

The enemies were rather weak, probably because of my typing. I ended up leveling up and learning **Ember**, which was cool. We could only hold two items, which were an Oran Berry and a Pecha Berry. There was an air that made me feel uncomfortable, like something was going to happen.

"Well, that was boring," I said, breaking the silence between us. Alexis was in her own zone and staring off into another direction. Yeah, there was something wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She turned her head in surprise. "Huh?" she responded. I told her that she head zoned off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologised.

"There's something bothering me. I think someone is watching us." I turned to face the way where she was looking. I could see a faint blue, but that was it. I got a bad feeling from that, so I used **Ember**. Just then, it disappeared.

"Well, that blue thing is gone now, I must have scared it," I said. Alexis had an anxious face.

"L-look b-behind you..." she quietly said. I was confused, but then grew fearful. I didn't plan on doing that, so I kept walking forward. Suddenly, I heard something sharp hit my back, and I fell to the ground.

"G-gah," I groaned. That really stung, and I turned back in anger. I saw a frog-like pokémon, but they had a...bubble scarf? They also had blue skin and a yellow sclera. They had a cotton-like thing for a nose. Their hands were white, too. Somehow, I managed to gather my strength and got up on two feet.

"Hey! Why the fuck did you do that?" I yelled. I tried to punch them, but they quickly moved away. Alexis moved between us before I could prepare a proper attack. I was confused about this.

"Stop fighting her, Jay!" she said to the pokémon. Jay stepped back with a suspicious expression on their face.

"Sorry," they said unsympathetically. Of course, I recognised their tone and got annoyed.

"Well, fuck you too," I responded while rolling my eyes. "I don't accept apologies from people like you."

Alexis glared at me. "Hey, I don't like either of you, and I'd rather not sugarcoat it," I continued. I speak my mind when I can, whether someone likes it or not.

"Didn't we just explore together?!" she said in a rage.

"Yes, I'm grateful for you guiding me here, but I never said anything about liking you," I replied. Jay was just watching with a blank look.

"Have you ever been considerate of others?!" she yelled. This was starting a crowd, so I just finished it.

"What's the point of being considerate? Feeling like some sort of hero? I'm not looking for respect, I'm looking for answers," I said in fury. I decided to walk off somewhere after that happened.

* * *

Was I walking for hours? It sure seemed like it. While I was walking, I noticed something far away. It seemed like a city. As I got closer to it, I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Wish City!" Maybe Wish City is better than the previous place. I went into it, and stared in awe. The buildings were clean, and a spec of things like graffiti weren't visible. I strolled along the little path. There were many houses, all of which were in good shape. The shops were up to date as well. I would go to them tomorrow, as it was late and they were closed. The fountain in the middle of the city made it even more beautiful. I just wondered how everyone paid for this. The park was full of trees and flowers. It also included a little playground and some benches. It was truly a marvelous sight. There was also a giant well near the end of the park, but it didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the city. It was dusty, and I even spotted a few cobwebs. Hopefully, no one did their business in the water. I tried to find somewhere cozy to stay, but failed. I detected a building that said, "Unfezant Delivery," so I thought I would get answers from there. I went inside the building.

"Hello, is there anywhere I could stay?" I asked as nice as I could. The bird pokémon, Unfezant, told me that all of the hotels were booked for today.

"Well, could I stay here?" I continued. "Well, if you don't mind staying in a nest, I could offer you a bed," he said. Oh good, anything is better than sleeping on hard concrete.

"I don't mind," I responded. We went outside to go to his home. It was a little smaller than the other houses, but still a house nonetheless. He led me upstairs to a guest room that he had. After some time, the nest was rather comfortable.

My eyes were heavy, but I couldn't sleep. It gave me time to think about the things that happened today. I think I was really mean, but it's in my nature. I can't control my anger whenever someone does something like attack me, so I don't watch what I say. I'm too embarrassed to show my face to Alexis, but I'd be glad to put a fist in Jay's.

_"What am I even thinking?"_ I asked myself. _"I need to go to sleep."_ That night, I had a strange dream.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same place as when I had transformed into a pokémon. The only difference was that I was still a Fennekin. "Oh...am I going back?" I questioned the air. A voice had reached my inquiry. _"No...I came here to tell you,"_ it responded. I became tense, expecting something horrible to happen.

_"The reason why you're here..."_ they started. _"Is because of a devastating event, putting everyone's life in danger, including people of your own world."_ Oh no, I'm a goddamn main character. God, or Arceus, help me. This is not how I wanted my day to end up.

_"We have already looked for people like you, worthy and capable of saving the galaxy-no, the Universe."_ Yep, I'm a main character. What do I have to do now? Grow pink hair? Get a magical pendant that allows me to transform?

_"We have employed extra people to help us. That includes you, Jade."_ I got even more anxious. What if I failed? Would the world end while I was shopping somewhere?

_"Do not worry though, you have time for now. We have done some research. The "Doomsday" will occur somewhere in 2 years."_ Oh god, that's not a lot of time. Two years pass fast.

"By the way, will I still be a sophomore when I go back home?" I asked, a little off topic.

_"...No, we'll provide an education for you here so you'll avoid that fate."_ Phew, I thought I would be the oldest kid in the class.

_"Anyways, you'll have to travel around to find more answers. You are one of our last hopes. Good luck."_ The information was a lot to take in, so of course, I wanted to ask more questions. However, before I could even say anything, I drifted off, and my world became black.

* * *

Ok, I'll be working a lot slower from now on, so don't be surprised if I don't update every 2 days. See you! Also, I fixed the dialogue again.


End file.
